Three Words
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Request for xXxMarysexXxKelly. 'Despite their differences, they had one thing in common; they were crazy about each other.' Life on the road can be crazy, relationships included, but there's one thing that keeps them together. Kelly/Ted.


Request for xXxMarysexXxKelly? Damn straight :)  
I've always felt slightly attached to this pairing as the first fic I wrote on this site that lasted longer than five chapters was a Kelly/Ted one. So when I got this request, I was glad to bring them back out again.  
I kinda rushed the ending but I still hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**THREE WORDS**

**

* * *

**

'_Despite their differences, they had one thing in common; they were crazy about each other.'  
_The Notebook

**

* * *

**

_**February**_

"I love you."

Kisses.

"I love you."

More kisses. And my shirt unbuttoning and being tossed aside.

"Oh God, Kelly, I love you."

"No, you don't!" I couldn't stop giggling as Ted placed tiny kisses on my neck and used his right index finger to tickle the back of my knee; why did he do that? He knew how sensitive that area was.

Had someone slipped my Diet Coke with laughing gas? I'd never been so giddy in my entire life and Ted certainly wasn't helping matters. Every delicate kiss and every roaming hand sent me into a laughing frenzy. It was like a state of nirvana; I was deliciously sleepy and had a delicious boyfriend on top of me. Awesome times for me.

"I love you," He repeated, this time the kisses deepened on my lips, bringing out hoarse moans in the back of my throat. I wasn't laughing anymore; too busy trying to be sexy.

"No, you don't," I murmured against his lips. "You just love my slamming body."

Ted pulled his lips off mine and let out a loud chuckle, "Well," He sat up straight so he could look at my bra-clad upper half and smile. "It is pretty slamming."

"Bootylicious, Beyonce might call it," I tried to wiggle my hips but with all of Ted's weight on top of me, all I really did was shake him around in a very unsexy manner.

"I dunno about Bootylicious-"

I mocked my surprise with a gasp before flipping him round so we'd switched places – he must've instigated that as there's no way I'd have had that kind of strength before. "Tell me I'm Bootylicious!" Laughing, I pinned down his wrists and bobbed up and down on his abdomen. "Tell me I'm Bootylicious!"

"Okay, okay, you're Bootylicious!"

"Thank you!" I hopped off the bed and sipped from the can of Diet Coke which sat on the desk. A quick sniff suggested the absence of any foreign substances, not that I knew was laughing gas smelt of. Did it even have an odour?

"What's that smile on your face for?" Ted asked, still lying in bed. He was so gorgeous it made me want to cry; all chiselled muscles, washboard abs and a devilishly handsome face. I remember the first time I saw that face and quite simply wanted him to do me on the spot.

"Nothing," I quite literally wiped the smile off my face before getting back into bed and snuggling up next to him. I loved snuggles.

He kissed me again, making my eyelids flutter. "I love you, Kelly."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Yes, I was cautious. I had to be; heartbreak terrified me because it was such a regular thing in my life. So many guys had walked into my life, stolen my heart, trampled on it and handed it back to me in a bloody mess. Was I keen for that to happen again? Not really.

"Because it's true," One of his fingers ran down my cheek, leaving a tiny shiver in its path. "I love you. And I know it's early on in our relationship and you're scared of being hurt but I'm not going to do that. I love you too much to hurt."

In that moment, I thought my heart might explode with happiness. Or maybe it was too much Diet Coke. Or too much sex. No, it was definitely happiness. Ted loved me. No boyfriend had ever told me they loved me before. But Ted had.

"Well?" He grinned expectantly. "You just gonna sit there smiling at me?"

A loud, high pitched squeal escaped my lips, one only audible to dogs, before I leapt on top of my boyfriend.

The one that loved me.

Yeah, I could get used to saying that.

* * *

_**April**_

In my head, I came up with a mind map of Smackdown images. There was Rey Mysterio and The Undertaker, two Smackdown staples, then the cruiserweights flying around the ring and The Rock delivering a kickass promo.

Somehow, I didn't see myself in there.

Being drafted to Smackdown wasn't how I imagined the night would go. I thought back onto putting on my dress and heels and applying my make-up whilst talking to Brie and Nikki; in there, I never imagined being drafted. Normally if you're being drafted, they give you some prior warning, or there are rumours going around the locker room. I got nothing.

The smile I had to put on for the crowd; it was just that, for the crowd.

I wasn't sad about leaving Raw, I was sad about leaving Ted. He was the first real boyfriend that loved me back. How could I leave that? How could I not see him every day? Walking down the hall to the men's locker room, I was nervous. He must've been watching on one of the TVs so he'd have known by then.

"Ted?" I tapped on the door to hear a grunt in response. Spending so much time with a group of wrestlers, you begin to understand the lingo. A grunt means 'Come inside' whereas a heckle is 'Go away, you're not welcome'. Opening the door, I saw Ted, alone, sat on the bench going through his gym bag.

"Hey you," Ted walked over to me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Did you see what happened out there?" I asked carefully.

"You mean, you being drafted to Smackdown?" He confirmed. "Yeah, I saw it."

"And?" At this point, Ted seemed calm and composed, but if anything, that was even more worrying. If he was angry, at least I could tell how he was feeling.

"It sucks," Ted attempted a laugh. "But there's not a lot we can do about it."

"Well, if I'm on Smackdown, do you still want to be with me?" It was a risky question. He could say 'No' and completely ignore the past couple of months or be the wonderful boyfriend I'd come to know and love.

"Long distance relationships can be tough," Ted admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me so close I could smell his cologne, tickling my nose. "But I believe if you really love someone, you have to make it work."

I nodded along with him, "Do _you_ want to make it work?"

"I do," Ted smiled, leaning down to kiss me. "You could be on the other side of the world and it still wouldn't matter because you're the most important person in my life."

"You mean that?"

"Absolutely."

...

_**April**_

"Nice work out there, Smelly," I couldn't help but grin as I walked back through the hotel lobby with Michelle McCool, casually draping an arm over my shoulder in what felt both comforting and peculiar. Of course, the 'smelly' nickname was a joke from our recent storyline. "I can tell already that Smackdown's a good place for you."

Despite the fact she'd only been wrestling two years longer than I had, Michelle seemed like a veteran. She could put on a hell of a match and she was always there to offer good in-ring advice.

"Layla and I are going out later," Michelle continued as we approached the elevator. "Seeing as we've all got the morning free, we thought we'd make an evening of it. Rosa might come along too. You should come."

I sighed, wondering whether I was going to give the right answer. "I'd love to but I'm exhausted. I'm so tired but I don't want you guys thinking I'm flaking on you-"

"Hey!" Michelle laughed, cutting off my apology with a fake-yet-still-slightly-too-hard punch on the arm. Ouch. "Don't worry, I get it. Sometimes a girl just needs a comfortable bed and her beauty rest."

"Right," I agreed, hoping I didn't need my beauty rest. Looking in the mirror of the elevator, I guess I did look a little rough. The hair was in a loose braid, the make-up had been taken off and the eyes were definitely showing signs of a girl in need of some rest.

Needless to say, since arriving on Smackdown, I'd been working like a dog. When you're alongside girls like Michelle and Beth Phoenix, it forces you to up your game and whenever I wasn't working, I was at the training ring. Sleep wasn't all that regular as I'd spend my nights at the shows and get up early to train. Once, I made the mistake of training with Beth. Never again. It ended with my head in a toilet bowl and Beth slapping me on the back, holding back my hair and yelling 'Is that all you got?' Apparently Mussolini had been reincarnated as a blonde, badass female wrestler.

The sound of the elevator bell ringing sounded that we'd reached our floor, pulling me from my mini nightmare.

"Take it easy, Kelly." Michelle kissed me on the cheek before we went our separate ways to our rooms.

_Take it easy? Is that all you got?_ I had this awful feeling the girls on Smackdown saw me as weak. They were never mean about it but as I unlocked my hotel room, I wondered, did they see me as any kind of threat?

Ah, hotel room, sweet hotel room. Normally I shared with Tiffany but tonight she was crashing with her boyfriend Drew so it was all mine for the night, meaning I could walk around naked and watch 90210 until I passed out. Although feeling as tired as I was, I might not have even got to 90210. Or the naked part.

"_Hello?" _

Oh my God, someone was in my hotel bathroom.

"_Kelly?" _

I had visions of a crazy fan, sat in my bathtub in an American Beauty moment, rose petals surrounding his or her modesty and a list of reasons why we should be together. How did they get in here?

Grabbing the nearest item to my hand, I held it sword like in the air, ready to strike with force. I raised my hand and-

"You were going to attack me with a hairbrush?" The door opened and Ted was stood there with a towel around his waist, wet hair and an amused smirk on his face.

"Ted!" I laughed, dropping the hairbrush. "What're you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"Being the amazing boyfriend I am, I planned to surprise you. I called Tiffany and she offered to stay with Drew for the night so we had the room to ourselves." He snaked his arms around my waist but I definitely ruined the moment by yawning in his face. "Wow, don't be too appreciative."

"Sorry, I can barely keep my eyes open," I rubbed my eyes lazily and walked over to the bed, lying down and closing my eyes. "It's been a long day. First it was training this morning, then a _huge_ autograph session this afternoon – my jaw is still killing me - and then tonight's tapings."

"Come on, Kells, I've come all this way to see you, don't tell me you're gonna flake on me." Not only did Ted sound disappointed, he looked pissed off. I opened my eyes to look at him; he was sat on the edge of the bed, his hand stroking my ankle delicately. If I weren't so tired, I might've been aroused. "You can't honestly fall asleep on me."

"Ted, give me a break, I'm exhausted." I didn't want to fight with him and I was glad he was there but he understood better than anyone what it was like to live this lifestyle. "You know I'm excited to see you but I just..." My mouth hung open but no real words came out. "Can't you just be with me?"

For a moment, he just looked at me. No words were needed. He wasn't happy, I could tell, but he didn't want to admit it. I managed to stay awake long enough to watch him replace the hotel-fluffy white towel with a pair of boxers before he slipped into bed next to me, his arm resting heavily on my waist. The main lights were off and only a dim beside one lit the room.

"Good night, Kelly." He whispered, turning off the light. A couple of moments later, he rolled over so his back was facing me and his breathing steadying out.

"Ted?" I ran a line down his spine with his finger but he was fast asleep. "I love you."

Suddenly, I was wide awake.

* * *

_**May**_

Sure, leaning forward and spreading kisses across Ted's jawline wasn't the most discrete way of getting his attention, but his eyes were so attached to the TV screen it seemed I had no other choice. I mean, how interesting could the football highlights _really_ be? '_The young rookie really managed to get past the savvy veteran, but you really have to wonder about the play calling there...'_

"Cut it out!" Ted laughed, as my lips travelled down his neck. "They're showing the touchdown and I can't hear Al Michaels' commentary."

"Are you kidding me?" I slid off his lap and onto the foot of the bed next to him. I probably could've done a naked tribal dance in front of him and he wouldn't have flinched. "What's it gonna take to get you to turn the TV off and get into bed with me?"

"It's the highlights, babe, I just need to-" Cutting him off with a firm kiss on the lips, I decided the only way to get what I wanted would be by force. "-you're not taking no for an answer, are you?"

"Definitely not," I grabbed the neck of his shirt to pull his lips back onto mine and skilfully, I pressed the standby button on the TV remote with my big toe as we fell back onto the bed. A crafty move, if I may say so.

Everything goes into a slightly soft focus as I stop seeing and start feeling; Ted's hands burning against my already hot skin and his lips cushiony against my stomach. Heaven seems like an understatement in that moment as I can even hear Gabriel's bells in my ear.

"Shit."

"No, don't stop," I whine as Ted pulls away and stumbles over to the desk in the corner of the room where his cell phone is placed. "Ignore it, let it go to machine, just come back to bed-"

"Hello?" But he answers the phone, holding it to his ear and pressing a finger against his lips, to which I roll over onto my side, pretending to be angry with him. "Now? It's...yeah I know...okay, we'll be there. Alright, I'll see you soon."

"That didn't sound good," I grumbled into the pillow. "What's going on?"

"The whole roster's going out for drinks. They've rented out a bar-"

"And?" This had better not been going where I thought it would.

"-and we're going along." Ted slipped back into his shirt, walked over to the mirror to button himself up and ran his hands through his hair. "Come on, get dressed."

"Ted!" I didn't even need to say what I was feeling in that moment. Words weren't necessary; he knew why I was pissed off.

"Kells, it'll be rude if we don't go," He continued, throwing me a dress that was slung carelessly over the desk chair over to me. "Everyone's gonna be there-"

"Everyone is not your girlfriend, Ted." I hated things being this way.

The time Ted and I have together is precious. Being on separate rosters meant our schedules almost never collided; only one pay-per-view nights like these in which we'd both be exhausted after long days. But Ted was still my boyfriend and I wanted to savour every moment I had with him, however tired I was or whatever was on TV. I didn't want to be the bossy controlling girlfriend but they saw him _every_ single day. I saw him once a month and we were an item; it was all completely out of sync.

Ted sighed, running his hands through his short hair again. "I get that you don't want to go – you've had a match, you're tired – but I have to-"

"You don't _have_ to do anything." I retorted, sitting upright and specifically not pulling on the dress he threw me, but the old Legacy t-shirt of his I slept in, suggesting I had zero intention of coming with him.

"So I don't _have_ to stay in this hotel room?"

That stung like a pack of bees. In that moment, I couldn't think of a response; my mouth just hung open and my face dropped. What was that supposed to mean? Was that a slap in the face to me? Ted and I rarely fought but when we did, it was never pretty. Eventually, I managed to whisper, "Not if you don't want to."

With a sigh, he grabbed his jacket off the hook on the back of the door, before coming over to me with a light smile on his face. "I'll call you later. My phone's on if you have any problems. Or y'know, if you change your mind." He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek, but I turned my face in the other direction and lay back down in bed. "Kelly?"

I didn't move a muscle until he'd left the room, closing the door behind him gently so it barely made a sound.

"I love you."

* * *

_**June**_

I'd never been so mad in my life. My hands were shaking, my eyes watering, everything was in soft focus but in the worst way possible. I felt vulnerable. Like one of those dolls with the round bottoms that you could push over with ease if you needed to. Ted could push me over but I wouldn't feel a thing. I was numb.

He walked over to my side and placed a hand on my back, "Kelly-"

"Don't touch me," I hissed, falling down onto the foot of the bed. "Please don't touch me."

"It's all rumours," He assured me. "Stupid fabrications that don't mean anything."

"I know what rumours are, Ted." I snapped back, standing up as soon as he sat down, like a seesaw. "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were-"

"If I'm not stupid, then how come the whole Raw roster is probably laughing behind my back because my boyfriend is cheating on me with some bleach blonde whore?" Yelling back, I could hear someone in the room next to us banging on the wall, telling us to be quiet. I lowered my voice – not to be convenient – but because if I raised it, I'd start crying. "How come it takes one of the girls on Raw to call me up and tell me you and Maryse are getting together for 'training sessions'? Or that you're sharing rides to the arena?"

"Maryse is my friend!" Ted called back. The knocking on the wall continued, but so did Ted's yelling. "She was my friend long before we got together and that's not going to change-"

"Oh, but it's totally convenient that all these rumours come out when you two are getting hot and heavy on Raw? It's not possible that maybe that flame between you had been reignited?"

Ted laughed. He actually laughed as if it was all one big joke. "I'm sick of arguing with you, Kelly. I'm sick of you being paranoid everytime things aren't perfect-"

"I'm not paranoid!"

"Kells, you're perfect in my eyes but that doesn't mean you're not paranoid as hell."

I gritted my teeth, wanting to punch him in the face. "What do you expect? I never see you, you're never around and everytime we see each other, we end up arguing and I can't stand it-"His lips stopped mine from talking until I felt my knees touch the mattress as I fell back onto the bed, his weight overpowering me until I was weak. My clothes fluttered away somewhere else in the room and my head began to swim.

So this was why we stayed together.

When it was over, I lay in bed next to him, watching his breathing even out and his chest rise and fall in sync with mine, his eyes closed. Everything was so peaceful, like the calm after the storm.

"Ted?" I didn't move a muscle, instead listening out for him. He didn't say anything; instead he made a huffing noise. He was awake; barely. "I love you."

"I love you too."

At least this time he said it.

* * *

Please **review **:) Xx


End file.
